thoughtfulfandomcom-20200213-history
SpongeKid SlightPants: Lunch Hour
This is a brand-new spin-off created by William Leonard/Thoughtful Productions Inc. Message I like it when people have lots of good ideas for the show, but I just can't stand it when I find an episode with no linking page. I know it might take you guys some time to think up the plot and all, but please, if I see the same episode with no page, sooner or later I'm gonna have to delete it to save space. Greetings from William Leonard 18:10, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Summary "SpongeKid SlightPants: Lunch Hour" is all about SpongeBob and Friends in school. In all of the episodes, they are chatting to each other, which follows with hilarious results. This is based on real stories William Leonard has done(or seen) in school. Episodes Each episode lasts 30 seconds at least. Which is not surprising, as it is a Nicktoons Extra series! Season 1 (April 24, 2010 - April 30, 2010) / 10 episodes "New Coat" Written by William Leonard SpongeBob makes a fool of himself over Sandy's new pink flowered coat. "Oreo Smackdown" Written by William Leonard SpongeBob and Sandy fight over who gets one of Patrick's Oreos. "Lovestruck" Idea by William Leonard Written by: Bigman602 SpongeBob realises Sandy is in love with Patrick, so he snaps her out of it by getting Patrick into trouble. "Brainlessness" Suddenly, Sandy gets bad marks. She takes her anger out on everyone. "Lunch Honey" Flats keeps telling Patrick to give him his lunch money, but Patrick gets 'money' mixed up with other rhyming words. "The Dark Side" The Lunch room becomes dark when the Lunch Lady won't fix the lights. "Memories Lost" ' When Sandy smacks her helmet on a pole, she loses her memory. Everyone tries to revive her. '"The Quiet Game" The lunch lady makes a rule that 'no-one talks in line'. But when someone breaks the rule she never lets them speak AT ALL. Well, at least until Patrick coaxes her to let them speak. "Tag! Your It" Spongebob and Sandy were playing Tag but Patrick doesn't know how to play. "Trading Meals" Spongebob wants to trade Squidward a corn dog for a burger. Season 2 (April 30, 2010 - present) / 10 episodes "The Phone" Patrick brings a phone to school and hasn't a clue how to make a call. "I Hate Mondays!" ' Squidward is having a bad mood on Monday. '"Chummy Chum Tuesday" ' When the lunch lady is out sick, Planktons does the cooking while she is gone. He serves people chum and eventually a food fight is started. '"Consplay Wenesday" ' Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy and Squidward are having a consplay competition. '"Shrove Thursday" Patrick brings tons of pancakes in, but doesn't share them with anyone. "Wrong Room" Patrick thinks that the Lunchroom is other classrooms. "Detention" Patrick gets detention from being framed! "Mad Principal" Everyone in detention! "Stairs" See how fast Pat can run! Production It may not seem like it, but making this show was very hard. I had to draw complete storyboards for the first two episodes and I also had to make up descriptions for absolutely every character in the series. I also asked myself how long the episodes should be. I have seen very funny 5-minute conversations in my playground, but you can't squeeze a mountain into a molehill, if you know what I mean. Another challenge was how the characters should dress like. In the show, SpongeBob always wears a Krusty Krab cap and a shirt with red stripes going down it. Patrick wears the flowered shorts, but with switched colours. Sandy wears a uniform onto her spacesuit(although in the first episode she wears a flowered coat). Greetings from William Leonard 11:43, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Bad thing is that we can't see your storyboards, but I know they're good. SpongeWriter123 12:16, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I hate to prove you wrong but he actually can, SpongeWriter123. He just needs to get the storyboards and copy them onto Microsoft Paint (don't worry, this is on every Windows Computer) and save it to his pictures. Then he can up load it to the wiki. Then put it where ever he wants on SpongeKid SlightPants: Lunch Hour. I bet they're excellent! 20:47, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I bet you're right. SpongeWriter123 11:28, May 6, 2010 (UTC) My PC doesn't work(it never starts normally and I always have to go on Safe Mode). But I can try to do it because I have a scanner at home. @ 75.109.18.245: Thanks. I've shown them to my parents and my Au Pair and they love them. --Greetings from William Leonard 18:24, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay. SpongeWriter123 19:45, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Chat Corner Consplay Wednesday What's a consplay? Greetings from William Leonard 18:10, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, unless it's made up. SpongeWriter123 19:50, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Ohh that! Thats when you dress up as whatever character you like. Like Spongebob dress as Mermaid Man. Something like that. MissAppear869/Marth869 09:25, May 6, 2010 (UTC) OH. SpongeWriter123 11:27, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I get it. In that case, you'll need to create a page for it, because read the Message. Also, I don't really think that a consplay could fit within 30 seconds. But we can give it a try. :-) Greetings from William Leonard 18:28, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay. SpongeWriter123 19:45, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Workers Please add your name if you would like a job on the series. William Leonard: Creator, Executive Producer, Head Writer, Director (Season 1 - present) SpongeWriter: Executive Producer, Writer (Season 1 - present) MissAppear869: '''Executive Producer, Writer (Season 1 & 2) '''Bigman602: '''Executive Producer (Season 1) , Writer, Editor (Season 1 - Season 2) '''Weirdo Guy: '''Writer, Editor, Artist (Season 2 - present) '''Faves3000: Writer (Season 2 - present) '''Ferb123: '''Writer (Season 2 & 3)